genebernardinolawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry German Kid.EXE: A Malicious Code in Our Reality
Angry German Kid.EXE: A Malicious Code in Our Reality is an OVA created by GeneBernardinoLawl and based on many Sonic.exe clones out there. In this movie, a possessed Leopold Slikk named Exetior Slikk goes out on a rampage in an attempt to murder his points of determination. Characters *Leopold.EXE/Exetior Slikk (voiced by Fabrice Rockman) *Leopold Slikk *Fabrice Laroche (voiced by himself) *Millie "Tailsko" Prower (voiced by ???) *Hoppus (voiced by Travrinity) *Dave Miller/Springtrap (voiced by Travrinity) *Barry Charles (voiced by Adrenaline21) *Monika (voiced by ???) *Principal Diknoz *Jake Randolf *Ronald Ramirez *Kaeru Otoko *Stefan Kaczynski *Sasha Fokin *40T10 (voiced by himself) *Professor Hans Prinzip Aufbau (voiced by Microsoft Mike) *Binky Barnes (voiced by Fabrice Rockman) *Harold Slikk *Jakub Randolf *Ronald Ramirez *Gouken Otoko *Aleksander Kaczynski *Adolf Hitler *Joseph Goebbels *Jaropolk "Bertrum" Fitzgerald (voiced by Fabrice Rockman) Synopsis Exetior Slikk is a powerful demon whose origins are unknown. With Dave Miller and Barry Charles on his side, he plans on destroying Leopold and taking over the world. After trapping the Angry German Kid in the "Recycle Bin", it's up to Jake, Harold and Hitler to escape from this bloodthirsty monster. Plot The movie starts during the events of "AGK's Girlfriend", where Leopold enters the abandoned Afton Robotics warehouse after Tailsko got abducted by Kyle the Koala and trapped inside the Safe Room by Dave Miller. She gets reunited with her best friend whom she had not heard of for almost a year ago, which breaks her heart. Dave Miller later confronts them, and attempts to choke Leopold to death, who later sets offf the springlocks, causing Dave to severely bleed and get his entire body crushed. As he begged his victim for mercy, Tailsko emotionlessly watched him die at her feet before leaving him to rot. A demon having taken the appearance of Leopold enters the Safe Room and revives Dave (now Springtrap) using his Virus. At first, Springtrap mistakes Exetior for Leopold and attempts to kill him, but later accepts to join his side after the Virus Demon told him he can get his victim's head. Springtrap enters Exetior's dimension, which has become a severely corrupted, barren wasteland, and Exetior tells him that he used to be the Angry German Kid until he had been killed by a Fallen Angel named Raynare on his first date, and that he now vows to destroy any universe that is similar to his own. They both agree to teleport to the lair of the Evils, a terrorist group led by Barry Charles. Exetior explains that he knows that every dimension is full of puppets being controlled by an individual named the "Man behind the Screen", and that once he kills him, everyone becomes weak until the End comes. He later makes a deal with Barry, and starts preparing his murderous hunt. After the events of "AGK's Babysitter" and "AGK watches the Greatest Freakout Ever", Leopold started suffering from hallucinations where a schoolgirl is attempting to warn him of a danger that is about happen after getting a strange message while looking up the Wafflepwn channel. This got so bad that Principal Diknoz suggested that Leopold should go see a psychologist, which kind of frustrated his father Harold. One day, he was in science class with Professor Hans Prinzip Aufbau during an experiment involving a CO2 tank when an explosion occured after a classmate made a bad move. The teacher's desk starts to burn, which set off the sprinkler and everyone had to evacuate. During the escape, Leopold gets knocked out by Exetior and gets dragged in the "Recycle Bin" while the faker disguised himself as Leopold and joined the others who are already outside. During recess, Exetior goes back to the "Recycle Bin", and explains to Leopold that his purpose is to kill all of his main points of determination. Leopold threatened the imposter that he will get out of this prison, but the Virus Demon chuckles and tells him that there is nothing a puppet like him can do, for he is much more powerful than him. As for Binky, he got sent Principal Diknoz's office by the science teacher and got suspended for 3 weeks. A few days later, Jake Randolf, along with his friends Ronald Ramirez, Kaeru Otoko, Sasha Fokin and Stefan Kaczynski, are starting a search party after Leopold disappeared. As he was looking around Koblenz to find his best friend, Exetior murders Binky Barnes, the one who "unleashed" him in science class. The loud noise of the sword impaling Binky caught Jake's attention, which made him see what was happening. He later shares the photo to all of his friends so they could call the police. Leopold later appears in front of Jake's eyes, telling him to meet him at night at the abandoned Afton Robotics warehouse because there is something he wants to show him. That night, Jake leaves his house to go to the location Leopold was at. As he goes deeper in the forest, he saw many mutilated bodies scattered around the town, including Hoppus who appeared to have been savagely slaughtered by Exetior. After Hoppus passes away, the gunsmith takes all his Vegetable Magiswords in order to avenge the former Rabbit Warrior. Eventually, he makes it to the warehouse, going inside. He later finds Leopold in the Safe Room, but became horrified when encountering Exetior Slikk. The Virus Demon admits that he murdered Binky after the incident at school, but then tells Jake that Leopold himself was also a murderer. At this point, Jake flees, and a murderous chase starts (like in the video "Die mörderische Jagd" and its sequel) while avoiding Exetior and his minions. If Jake survives, he will rush back home and take shelter in his basement. But if he fails to escape from Exetior, he will get electrocuted by his claw until his last breath and becomes his first disciple. The next evening, Harold Slikk is at the bar with his friends Jakub Randolf, Don Ramirez and Timothy Thompson, discussing about what the police found regarding the death of Binky Barnes and the disappearences of Leopold and Jake. Timothy was a police officer in Hurricane, Utah, and had been investigating a child murder that happened 10 years ago at the family-friendly restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He said that Binky is being sent to the hospital due to his severe injuries, and that they have investigated the houses of them both, but couldn't find anything related to their sudden disappearance. He then suggests that they investigate along with him certain places they think the boys could have been abducted. Timothy suggests the abandoned Afton Robotics warehouse, and Jakub decided to join him. Harold thought of checking inside the school in case Principal Diknoz knows where they could be, and Don decided to look around downtown in case he finds something. They all go their seperate ways, with talkie-walkies in case someone either found some evidence, information, or even the victims. As Harold arrived inside the school, he is greeted by Baldi Baldimore, Leopold's math teacher. When asking where the Principal was, Baldi replies that he doesn't know where he is, probably taking shelter in the basement. As Harold looks around the school building, Baldi starts chasing him for no apparent reason. Harold escapes from Baldi, but he has not only to deal with other characters who seek to block him, but after encountering Exetior Slikk for the first time, the demon summons the spirits of Japanese students he murdered in cold blood. During his escape, he finds different weapons around the school (some that are actually useful, and others that seem absurd), and uses them to attack those who try to hunt him down. After espacing from Exetior Slikk, Harold gets blocked by It's A Bully who forces him to give an item. He gives him the most useless item he has with him, and the bully gives a Red Ring that'll make him suffer from hallucinations and force him to run as fast as possible, away from the angry spirits. If Harold survives, he'll then confront his own son in a deadly battle and leave the school building before passing out due to exhaustion. But if he fails, he'll faint out of exhaustion before getting ultimately killed by his own son. Meanwhile, Adolf Hitler has been planning to find Hermann Fegelein, a German general, who has been reported missing without a trace. Considering this as an act of treason, he demanded that Fegelein should get executed when he is found. At the same time, explosions started happening outside, and Martin Bormann shares to Hitler a message he got from the demon, saying that he will make sure everyone will remain in their graves for all eternity. Frustrated by this, the Führer orders everyone to meet in the planning room, where he decides that all his troops should go outside and execute anything that Exetior Slikk would have summoned. Sadly, the minions were too strong for the soldiers, and they would slowly get closer to the Bunker. The power strangely goes out, and Exetior enters the Bunker, which causes everyone to flee. Hitler finds a trap door and goes down two lower stairs, which will later take him to an empty void. After walking in the darkness for a few minutes, he finds a door and opens it, revealing a sepia, cartoon-like environment, based on the cartoons during the 1930s. As he goes down into the aging and sketchy world he's trapped in, he confronts inky replicas of different characters and of his opponents, along with colorful, corrupted monsters. Using different weapons, he'll complete different tasks and attempt to escape from Exetior Slikk's wrath and the terrifying cartoon-like monsters. Along the way, he discovers rather strange messages everywhere in the maze with the Seeing Tool. Meanwhile, Goebbels objects about surrending to the Virus Demon and decides to declare war against him as the Führer's trust-worthy general. If Adolf survives, he will find a portal taking him out of this inky maze. But if he fails, Exetior Slikk will deliver a speech about his intentions and will confirm he had killed Fegelein for good before getting consumed by ink. Endings If all three characters survive, each one exits their shelter and discovers that Germany has been devastated. After they all got reunited, they tell what they have experienced, and try to figure what they should do until Exetior Slikk confronts them. Determined to kill them all, he opens a black hole and traps them in a corrupted zone that looks like a deleted level from a video game. Monika later appears in front of them and leads them to the Virus Demon who tells them that after he killed his 'Creator', he became all powerful, and a battle occurs. Leopold later steps in, having been brought back by Monika from the "Recycle Bin". Exetior then unleashes his final form and engages in a final showdown against Leopold. After defeating Exetior Slikk, Monika proceeds to obliterate him, reseting Gene's universe as well as Fabrice's universe, so that everyone can resume their everyday lives. After the credits, Fabrice wakes up in the middle of a field, wondering what happened earlier. As he wanders through Germany who had been restored to its former glory, he hears Monika calling him, truly relieved that the love of her life is back to life. She promises him to always remain on his side. As they walk together at the park, Fabrice asks her what he may have missed. If Jake and Harold survive, they find themselves in a small, cramped supply room of a safe location located below ground level. They tell what they have experienced, and realize that they have been locked up while having fallen unconscious. The door opens, and Monika enters with a journalist named Jaropolk "Bertrum" Fitzgerald, who have been trying to locate the Virus Demon and find any survivors. The former Literature Club president lists all the people who survived, and who haven't. Monika opens the supply room door, and lets Jake and Harold out, which surprised "Bertrum" as he believes it's almost impossible to survive such a traumatizing ordeal. As they tell the survivors what is going on, Exetior's minions enter the safe spot, having been sent by Hitler. The heroes struggle to fight back against these monsters, as the Cy-Bugs are easily the most dangerous of them all. After a rather harsh battle, the shelter has been destroyed, and there is only one option left - exterminate the Virus Demon. To avoid getting caught, they get inside tanks and head to the lair of the Evils. As they approach towards Exetior, Jake and Harold fall down and end up getting teleported to what's left of Exetior Slikk's dimension. The Virus Demon mocks them, and claims they are responsible for his hatred towards humanity. After a final showdown, a bright light becomes visible and Exetior gets obliterated by Palutena before their eyes. After being brought back to their dimension, they look at what has become of their country, and Leopold gets reunited with them. After the credits, Jake is seen at school looking at different photos on the smartphone he had found in the supply closet when he finds a questionable selfie, and shows it to Leopold. If Jake and Hitler survive, Hitler leaves his Bunker and sees that Germany has become a wasteland. Jake is seen remaining in his basement until he hears someone knocking at the door. At first, he didn't want to let Adolf in as he was told not to let any strangers in his house, but he remembers he invited him at his house. After letting Hitler in, Jake heads back to the basement and they discuss about what they have experienced. They then proceed to make a bazooka that can shoot ink blobs and ink bombs after Adolf shows the different weapons he brought from his journey in the dephts of Joey Drew Studios. He then tells Jake that Exetior is working with the Evils and that although he was a member of that group, he sensed danger but couldn't question Barry as it could lead him to his execution. They both hop on Jakub's SUV and drive off to the lair of the Evils, until Harold starts chasing them in his car. A car chase occurs, but Jake manages to slow Harold down using his weapons. After arriving in the lair of the Evils, Barry becomes angry at the fact that Hitler is standing up against him, but Exetior is furious about Harold not being able to kill Jake and Adolf, and a battle against the Hateful Three occurs (like in the We Bare Bears episode "Icy Nights" and its sequel). After this, Jake and Hitler look at the distance, wondering what will happen next. After the credits, Jakub wonders what happened to his SUV until Timothy comes at his house, announcing him he found the car undamaged, but can not determine the cause of this theft. If Harold and Hitler survive, Harold wakes up inside the Bunker of the Führer after having been found by Krebs and Burgdorf. Of course, Harold is shocked to see that the greatest dictator of history has been revived, but Adolf tells him that he has no intention of resuming the terrors he had done in the past. He admits that he knew what Exetior Slikk was planning, but couldn't question Barry Charles about it as he could execute him. He later reveals Exetior's identity and his intentions, before Goebbels enters the room, telling him that the soldiers are on the battlefield. As it turns out, Goebbels decided not to surrender to the Virus Demon, and decided to send the soldiers to the battlefield. But while the Führer was trapped in the the cartoon world, Monika had visited them and ordered them to take action before the world comes to an end. Adolf and Harold look at each other before exiting the Bunker and getting inside a tank. While some soldiers try to fight back against Exetior's minions, Harold and Hitler drive off to the lair of the Evils and fire at the building, causing it to collapse. Exetior and Springtrap are the only ones who have survived the collapse, and are rather angry at the fact that their fortress has been destroyed. After a harsh fight against them, a weak Exetior tries to reach them before being obliterated from the sky. Once everything comes back to normal, Harold and Adolf look at the disaster and wonder how long it'll take until everything gets rebuilt. After the credits, Harold is seen at work with Jakub, discussing about the ordeal, until a journalist named Jaropolk "Bertrum" Fitzgerald interrogates him. If only Jake survives, he is seen remaining in his basement when he hears a voice coming from inside his house. Terrified, he prepares his weapons and demands that whoever spoke shall reveal themselves immediately. Although the female voice confirmed she doesn't mean harm, he doesn't trust her after what he just experienced. Knowing he will not answer, Monika decides to make the computer inside the room to turn itself on, with a copy of the game "Doki Doki Literature Club" being installed in it. After having downloaded a DLC called "Monika After Story", Jake gets sucked into the game pixel by pixel and ends up in a dark room in the middle of nowhere, and he is not alone as he sees two green glowing eyes. Upon sitting down, Monika reveals herself and talks with Jake like how she had a conversation with the young man who had understood her pain months ago. As she explains to Jake what is currently happening, Monika also tells him about her creator, what happened in the dimension she came from, and how she knows what was going to happen. She also tells him that she had tried to make Leopold react with those hallucinations, but since he didn't do anything to prevent things from escalating any further, she already chose him as the one who will put an end to Exetior's tyranny. She takes him to the Rabbit Village, sensing a feeling of vengeance towards Exetior for what he did to Hoppus, and enters his body to protect him from Exetior's attacks as she refuses to lose another person she's fallen in love with. As he discovers that the Rabbit Village is on fire, he teams up with Danelda who had been looking for Hoppus for a long time, and they both encounter Marcus Brutus Rabbit, the third member of a group Hoppus and Danelda were part of, who had gone power-mad. After Marcus gets defeated, Exetior applauds Jake for his bravery, yet mocks him for wasting his time. A harsh showdown occurs, as Jake is highly determined to stop the demon that was controlling his best friend. But before that, the Vegetable Magiswords are being taken away and replaced with a pack of swords Monka made a copy of for his final battle against Exetior Slikk. After a first round, Exetior refuses to be defeated and rushes towards Jake before being blocked by Monika who had been helping him. As Jake flees, the former Literature Club president decides to face him herself. A harsh battle occurs, but she manages to finish him off using the Sword of Betrayer. As he was looking at what has become of his country, he saw Leopold coming out of a portal and ran towards him in joy. They both walk away, and Leopold asks what has become of Ronald and the others. After the credits, Jake is seen sitting next to Monika on a bench, talking about what will happen next. Hoppus then appears, rather furious, demanding that Jake tells him what he has done to his Magiswords. Jake was trying to reply, until Monika gives them back. Danelda shows up, telling Hoppus he's been looking everywhere for him, which surprises him. If only Harold survives, Barry finds his son lying on the grass and begs him to wake up. Harold is very relived to see that his father is still alive after the events of "AGK's Grandpa", and the two head to a shed that Grandpa Slikk had built. Harold told him what had happened while his father was gone, and what just happened. Barry didn't want to believe that there's a demon taking the form of Leopold out there, but when Harold tells him that Exetior said something about murdering the entire Slikk family, he became shocked as if he's feeling responsible. It didn't take long before Exetior Slikk eventually finds Harold and Barry, and goes through a mental breakdown, in which he yells at his family for having abused him all these years and for not caring about his sanity. He ran towards Grandpa Slikk, and ripped his heart with a grappling hook and stabbed him in the brains with a dagger right in front of Harold's eyes. Dad became very angry, yet Exetior mocks him because he is the cause of his hatred, and tells him that after the death of his son, he had killed himself by jumping off a bridge. But before Exetior could attack him, he got hit by Monika who later told Harold to run. Exetior later appeared frustrated alonf with the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, and a fight happened in the middle of the woods (similar to "AGK vs. his dad again" by Cansin13 and "Angry German Kid and friends VS. Zoey the Doxen Part 2" by PrinceStickFigure). After the fight, Harold sits on a bench as he sees the disaster the demon had caused, until he hears the real Leopold calling him. After the credits, Harold is seen in front of his father's grave, saying a few words before leaving. If only Hitler survives, he sees that he's been brought back in the Bunker with no one inside. After leaving, he sees that the streets have been severely destroyed, until a troop of tanks arrive, possibly without the order of Adolf. As it turns out, instead of waiting or surrending, Goebbels decided to take action during this situation and sent soldiers outside to fire at the monsters with everything they got. But Goebbels told him that while the Führer was trapped in the the cartoon world, Monika had visited them and ordered them to take action before the world comes to an end. During the battle, soldiers have lost their lives, but with the upgraded ammunition and with the help of Dolfy who uses all the weapons he brought with him from his journey, every monster have been eliminated. During the final battle against Exetior Slikk, Adolf keeps attempting to shoot him down, but manages to knock him down, and Monika later obliterates Exetior, ending the nightmare. After the credits, Hitler and his generals have dinner in the Bunker eating Bacon Soup that he had brought back from his journey as they celebrate their victory over the Virus Demon. If all three characters die at Exetior Slikk's hands, they are taken to the lair of the Evils and go through a demonization ritual, with Barry Charles and Springtrap witnessing what Exetior can actually do. Each victim start to change colors as they undergo the ritual. As Exetior and Barry discuss about future plan for world domination, the Virus Demon states that Leopold is "half-way broken" and that three more souls shall be killed. After the credits, Leopold is seen standing in the darkness as clips appear on screen. He later turns into Exetior and tells the viewer that he will soon be in control of the universe, and there's nothing the viewer can do. This ending is canon in the timeline. Based on... *Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning (original version and remake) by Jaiz Koys *Sonic.exe: Spirits of Hell (Round 1) by Dan the Patient Bear *Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning by MystMan12 *Bendy and the Ink Machine by theMeatly *and obviously, Sonic.exe by the one and only J.C. the Hyena! TBA Trailers Angry German Kid.exe Nightmare Beginning (Trailer 1)|The first trailer showing Jake's death (prototype). Angry German Kid.exe Nightmare Beginning Sneak Peek 1|The beginning of Hitler's part. Angry German Kid EXE Nightmare Beginning Sneak Peek 2|The ending of Hitler's part. Script Coming soon... Trivia *At first, it was going to be only based on "Sonic.exe: Nightmare Beginning" by JaizKoys, but Fabrice decided to use parts from different games to make it better. Category:Exetior Slikk Story Arc Episodes Category:Exetior Slikk Trilogy